Beyond Repair
by BlastFromThePast34
Summary: What happens when Karofsky gets out of hand and hurts Kurt more than a dumpster dive, locker shoves, and slushies? Will it only be one time thing or will it get out of hand? Will Kurt have to go to the hospital because of injuries? Will Blaine help Kurt prove it was Karofsky that had hurt him? Will anyone believe them? Sorry not good at summary's tried my best.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: No Pain No Game**_

**_I started a short chapter. I don't want to make a long one and have no one review. If you want it to go on just review and I'll make a second chapter and it will be longer and better_**

Got a problem homo? Is your fairy dust starting to make you sick? Took you long enough to realize that it's making everyone sick." Those words kept going through Kurt's head like a broken record. After Karofsky left Kurt in a deserted hallway Kurt had stayed in the fetal position he was forced into. His ribs started to feel on fire, Kurt was pretty sure one was broken let alone cracked.

Blood was dripping from the freshly cuts that formed on his face from Karofsky, accompanied by bruises already turning purple along his stomach tripling the pain. Kurt was tempted to move, make a sound but all Kurt could do was breathe.

**'_It had never gotten this bad_'** Kurt was thinking, Kurt was actually surprised since Karofsky did such a horrible action on school grounds, in a hallway so anyone could walk in on them! But Kurt knew that at the end of the school no one would walk down this hall probably until tomorrow.

All Kurt could feel was pain, grief, and agony. He had to act or move though, since he sat there for about thirty minutes and if he didn't move his dad would start to worry about him coming home late. As he reached for his phone the pain was excruciating and almost unbearable even though he only moved his arm. He had let out terrible screams and cries to protest against the flexibility of his arm, Karofsky twisted it when he confronted Kurt and threw him on the ground. When he got the phone out of his pocket he didn't call 911, his dad, or Finn. Instead he called Blaine.

"Hey Kurt could I call you back I'm about to-" "Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine started to worry when he herd uneven breathes and choked sobs illuminating from the phone. "Please help me Blaine, cant move... hurt a-a lot" Kurt said on the verge of tearing from pain and all the mixed feelings. "Where are u?" Blaine added quickly, it took Kurt a long time to muster all his words together. "McKinley...there's a lot of blood Blaine"

"I'm on my way, Kurt. Kurt? you there? Please speak or say something. But the boy on the other side of the phone gave in to the darkness that had invaded him. Kurt started to wonder if he would ever see the light again? His father? Finn? His friends? And mostly Blaine?

**TBC**

**_Uh oh! Will Blaine get there in time? Or will he be too late? The world may never know depends on reviews and other things like you liked it just thought of it when I was bored so I started typing. c:_**

**_Should the point of view be in Karofsky's, Blaine's, or Kurt's in the next chapter? Or should it be a mix of everyone really? We shall see  
_**


	2. Blissful Pain

**Chapter 2: Blissful Pain**

**_Thanks for your reviews Glee Clue Rock 1251, Alex B. Goode, and XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX, I did enjoy reading it took me so long. I had computer issues with WiFi. I was happy to see many people liked the story, so here as promised the next chapter. Enjoy_**

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Blaine was talking to Cooper about Coppers wedding plans especially with decorations when he herd his phone ring. His brother wanted to finish his talking but Blaine wasn't going to be rude and not pick up, especially with Kurt. Also Kurt could even give tips for the colors or he would just tell him he would call him back."Hey Kurt could I call you back I'm about to-" "Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine started to worry when he herd uneven breathes and choked sobs illuminating from the phone. "Please help me Blaine, cant move... hurt a-a lot" Kurt said sounding on the verge of tearing from pain and all the mixed feelings. "Where are u?" Blaine added quickly, it took Kurt a long time to muster all his words together. "McKinley...there's a lot of blood Blaine"

"I'm on my way, Kurt. Kurt? you there? Please speak or say something!" But Blaine received no answer on the other side of the phone. "Blaine! What's going on! Where are you going!" Copper spoke when Blaine had just grabbed his coat and keys while hurrying out of the door. Cooper had received no reply from Blaine while herd him start his car and leave Copper's house. All of Blaine's feelings and emotions going through Blaine's head was of Kurt and thinking if he will be okay. Because judging the answers Kurt gave on the phone it didn't seem Kurt was okay at all.

Blaine had made it ten minutes from Cooper's house to McKinley accompanied by speeding fifty miles over the speed limit! when the speed limit was thirty! He was surprised he wasn't pulled over, but hey it was Ohio. As he was sprinting to the steps he checked his watch, 4:50 exactly ten minutes. he started to wonder how long Kurt was there before he called Blaine. McKinley usually gets out at 3:00, but he brushed that thought away and just focused on finding Kurt. As he ran to the door he was thankful it was unlocked or he would of probably broken it if it was locked. Blaine had not stopped running till he almost went to every hall in the school until he came to a hall that Kurt was in. When Blaine saw Kurt he stopped dead in his tracks he was appalled by Kurt's state he was in. The horrific picture would probably be burnt into his head... He than dashed over to Kurt not knowing what to think or do, he just wanted to be by Kurt.

**_Karofsky's POV:_**

Should he have hurt Kurt that bad? He didn't mean to, why did he? Maybe anger? he had so much rage inside of him when he confronted Kurt he couldn't stop. The teen was begging to get bullied wearing those kind of clothes and acting like a total queen bee bitch, Especially that Karofsky is a closeted gay who thinks being gay is a disease or so he was told. was now questioning his whole being, why did he feel doing that help relieve stress from him? He started to cry of the feeling of guilt and pity. As the tears washed away he had thought that no one would know it was him, he couldn't let anyone know because he couldn't take that people would think of him differently, so if Kurt tried to tell he would do worse then the previous events a couple of hours ago.

He then started to wonder even more how bad he had hurt Kurt. The boy was laying in the fetal position until he had left, not trying to even move. "Did I kill him?" Karofsky told to himself. He then thought of what people would think of him if he killed someone! Would they hate me? would they be in disgust? Who had really cared for the fag? He just stuck out like a sore thumb? No one really liked him, did they?

Karofsky had started to feel pity and grief until it was replaced with full hatred for Kurt. He had told himself that it would happen again even if the fag kept his mouth shut. He just couldn't control his anger and hatred without releasing it or inflicting it. Kurt probably hasn't seen the last of Karofsky.

[LINE BREAK]

**_Poor Kurt! How bad of state did he leave Kurt in? Will Kurt wake up? Is Blaine too late? Will he call an ambulance? When with Kurt's father find out? Or the whole glee club?_ **

_**Maybe do a perspective from each glee club member, if they find out?**_

**As you keep reading the chapters will get longer promise,**

**Thanks for reading c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_** **As Real As It Gets**

**_Sorry it took me so long, don't know why it did. If your still here and want to hear my ramblings continue on the story. enjoy c:_**

**Kurts POV:**

**When Kurt started to open his eyes he wasn't use to the scenery he was in. Instead of being in his decrative room or at the boring William McKinley High school. This place was more sterile empty and boring. Than it hit him. The pure white sheets and walls, accompioned with beeps of a monitor, he knew where he exactly was. When his mother died in the hospital when he was 8 thought he would never return, it was the place that hurt him the most. Never feeling a whole again from the jagged empty ripped pockets caused by this place. As he started to feel pain shoot across his body. He thought he would never return here, or ever want to. Was he dead? he didn't remember anything after Karofsky, wait Karofsky!**

**A shot of fear and pain made him jerk up right and almost jump out of the hospital bed. As he did so hands clasped around his shoulders covered loosely in a hospital gown. Ready to scream eventhough his head was full of bone breaking pain, he soon realised whose hands they were. Warm and when they had them in a grip it wasn't painful just holding him there. When his eyes met the honey brown orbs that were full of distress and worry he'd thought he went to heaven. There was the sweet dapper Blaine who was looking broken whispering sweet things to the boy to make him calm down and still. Kurt looked up at Blaine and spoke so quiet he could barely hear himself, but he knew the boy would hear him."Am I dead?, is this suppose to be heaven?"**

**Blaine's POV:**

**_Five minutes earlier..._**

**As Blaine sat there next to the boy who remained still in a hospital bed all emotions ran through his head. I should have stopped this, is this my fault? Who would do this to Kurt? Why?, Who ever is going to pay. He started to stare at Kurt taking in all the injuries. When Blaine carried him in the hospital he couldn't tell how bad the injuries, there was just so little time, so much emotion, and blood. When Blaine sat there staring at the boy in the bed. Now in a white gown and bandages attached to a heart monitor, When Kurt woke up he probably wouldn't like the wardrobe he was put in. That put a small smile on Blaine's face but it was soon gone on his face replaced with worry.**

**Soon as a little time past the boy started to stirr in his sleep faint groans and whines that were barley audible but were noticiable. Kurt looked like such a child, so vunrable, misrable. Then, out of no where the boys eyes shot open like he was being attacked and Blaine reacted fast wanting nothing to do more than to hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay. He held him in an embrace and started to hum sweet melodies in his head trying to calm the boy down. Right when he was about to call out for help the boy started to still and settle in his hands and ask him something.**

**Kurt asking him if he was dead and in heaven almost sent Blaine over the edge. Staring at the boy with darkening bruises on his arms and a bandage around the back of his head with true pain shown in his face almost did that too. About to cry and just wanting to hold the boy closer but couldn't because of the bed he said in almost the soft and sweetest voice " You're alive, you will always be on my watch." At that moment the doctor walked in.**

**...**

**Man I'm such a tease.:{) But how would the story would be good without suspence. Will Burt ever find out? What will Kurt think of this when he remembers what happens? How will Kurt act? When will glee club know? Do you want them to know?,**

**Depends on sweet little reviews. Sorry it took me so long to make, next one will be super long if I get some reviews promise., **

_**BlastFromThePast34**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **_Time Is So Short_**

_Sorry I have been gone for so long, I just find time goes by so I wanted to make up for all of it.I thank all of you who liked the other chapters. This is for you, hope you enjoy c:_

**Burt's POV:** Burt was at home Sitting in his brown leather reclining chair, dressed in comforting jeans and a red and blue plad shirt with his favorite baseball cap on. While constantly flipping through channels with his mind elsewhere. It had started to get dark outside, Thats when Burt started to worry more about his son, Carole had gotten home a few hours ago and now was making chicken salad for dinner in her favorite apron. She was surprised Kurt wasn't home yet, he would have loved to help her make dinner. Finn was playing video games Burt guessed from all the complaining and shouting bellowing from his room. Finn was a little worried about Kurt, but he was so focused on his Call Of Duty Marathon with Puck and the other guys. Where is Kurt? He is always on time. If he wasn't he would have known to text me thought Burt. **'**Is he ok? Did something happen? Did he go to his friend's house without telling me? He wouldn't, not on a school night.**'** that's all what Burt was mainly thinking about. If Kurt didn't come home in a while he would go to places he could be, and call his friends asking for any information.

**Blaine's POV:** As the doctor opened the wooden door and walked into the white tiled sterile room Blaine didn't know what to expect of the doctor's reaction of him holding Kurt close to him like he was keeping him safe on the hospital bed, while Kurt had ended up wrapping his arms around him moving his head into Blaine's chest like it was a safety net. Blaine was in no mood to deal with any people who would judge him or Kurt, especially what happened in the recent events. The doctor just seemed surprised and paid no attention to it at all, Knowing the distress and anger in the curly haired boys eyes. The doctor then slowly moved his eyes down to stare directly at Kurt. Blaine still holding him in a warm embrace of sheilding comfort while cautiously staring at the doctor. The doctor had waited until Kurt had lifted his head slowly and kept a quick eye contact with him while he was standing in the front of the room. "I see you have woke up, how are you feeling young man?" the elderly man said when he finally spoke.

**Kurt's POV:** **'**What am I suppose to say? Wonderful just got attacked and didn't die, how about you? Why did I even get attacked? Oh wait I know. Because I like boys. But I never knew it could get me this close to death.**'** Kurt was still trying to process what had happened. The more he thought about it, the more his head started to throb and ache, while his mind started to worry. He tried to block the pain out, holding on tighter and tighter to Blaine, keeping him close hoping it would stop. He knew Blaine had started to get concerned, hearing his true friend asking him what was wrong. But his voice started to sound dull, like it was getting harder to hear. The doctor could also detect Kurt's discomfort. "Is there anything I could do to help?" the doctor said whith a concerning tone. Kurt tried to talk but his mouth felt like cotton unable to talk, but able to feel pain. As the pain started to get worse, almost unbearable everything went dark. Unable to remove or react, only hearing distant voices, until they had all disappeared. Leaving him in complete and utterless darkness.

_**...**_

_**So how did you like it? Hope it makes up for when I was gone. If you want more tell me. I will be able to make another chapter If you want one. I like hearing your opinions. Bye! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Darkness Finally Goes Away For Now**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, here is the other chapter. As promised c:**_

**When Kurt opened his eyes, he felt like the hundredth time he blacked out. When his eye's searched the room, he couldn't find Blaine. He started to panic frantically sitting up. Until he saw a familiar face, the doctors. " Calm down Kurt, your friend went out for a minute, how about we check on you since you're up?" Kurt was relieved but still worried and light headed. As he regained his composure he started to sit up in the hospital bed. The doctor could detect Kurt's pain. Once Kurt sat up the doctor handed his a cup of water and pain killers. "You look like you might need this" said the doctor in a happy caring voice. Kurt was thankful for these, once he downed the pills he started to realize something. He hasn't said that much, nothing really at all. His normal self probably would have been criticizing how the hospital gowns need to be more fashionable. The doctor caught his attention when he asked Kurt a question. " Hey Kurt, my name is Dr. Nasiam do you mind telling me what happened to bring you in here?" Kurt was contemplating on what to say. Should he give Karofsky up? Or later confront him about it? Maybe something made him do it? Maybe I should wait. Kurt's voice was Kind of a sudden surprise to the doctor, since Kurt hadn't talked for the whole time he was there. " I don't think I remember, all I know is I was at school, and ended up here." The doctor didn't know what to say, not knowing if he was protecting someone or not. "well, Kurt you hit your head pretty hard so you might not remember right now. But I can say something now, someone caused these injuries." Kurt then started to wonder if the doctor would judge him because he was gay. The doctor knew that Kurt was gay, well from Blaine telling him in the hallway of the hospital, saying he would hurt him if he judged Kurt. The doctor could understand the kids actions, being protective. "Oh and Kurt, you don't need to worry I don't judge people. On how they act, and whom you love" Kurt seemed relieved about this. Until another problem came across his mind, his family.**

**"Do you mind if I call your parents they're probably worried?" Kurt felt uneasy about the question, but knew it was coming sooner or later. He nodded uneasily, but knew they had to find out sooner or later. A few seconds or later Blaine had walked inside the room with two cups of coffee from the Vanilla Bean. The doctor could see Blaine's happiness to see Kurt awake. Right then the doctor stood up and walked to the door and said. "Kurt I will check on you later, hope you feel better I'll leave you two alone. As the doctor shut the door shut the door Blaine Walked to Kurt's bed. Still worried about Kurt but trying not to show it only how happy he was to see Kurt awake and stay awake. Blaine handed Kurt a cup of coffee and knew Kurt was greatly appreciate for it. He had took a couple of sips and put the cup on the table next to the table. They both took a few seconds to look over each other happy they were both there. But Blaine knew he had to bring up the topic. "Hey Kurt, what happened last night? The sight I saw you in I don't ever want that to happen to you again" Kurt knew Blaine would bring of the topic " I can't remember what happened, I'm just glad you came" Kurt was nervous to see Blaine's reaction but he just seemed puzzled. He knew he shouldn't of lied to Blaine but he has to get Karofsky a chance to explain himself. Blaine knew Kurt was lying about something, but didn't want to ask him now. They both were just glad to see each other. When Kurt's sleeping medicine had kicked in Blaine had tucked Kurt in the hospital bed with a kiss on his forehead. Blaine knew he loved Kurt but was just afraid of how would Kurt react. He knew he would have to bring it up sooner of later though. As he went to turn of the lights Kurt's face had some peace to it, and that made Blaine relax a little and stare at the beautiful boy.**

_ Line Break_ **(")**

_**I hoped you liked it, tell me if you want this story to keep going. Bye!** _


End file.
